A functional circuit, fabricated on an integrated circuit die, may benefit from impedance matching. Impedance matching may adjust an input and/or output impedance of the functional circuit in order to adjust characteristics of the circuit, for example power transfer or signal reflection. For example, in radio frequency (RF) systems, matching the input impedance of the inputs with the load impedance reduces the signal reflection. Functional circuits may therefore be designed with impedance matching circuits. These impedance matching circuits may be included in-package. In other words, an impedance matching circuit may be coupled to the die before packaging of the die. The leads of the resulting integrated circuit package may be internally coupled to the terminals of the die via the impedance matching circuitry included in the package.
Although an impedance matching circuit may be designed theoretically, the physical implementation of the impedance matching circuit can lead to the introduction of imperfections. For example, the physical implementation of impedance matching circuit may result in mutual inductive coupling occurring between components or other non-ideal interactions between the components.
There exists scope for implementation of an in-package impedance matching circuit that mitigates at least some non-ideal interactions.